¿Cuánto podrás soportar, Echizen?
by Kira92
Summary: Ryosaku. Drabbs."Ya sabes, O'chibi, si no la reclamas pronto,alguien más podrá llevársela." La vida no va a esperarte, Echizen. Ni tampoco lo hará ella.
1. La fiesta

**La Fiesta**

-¡Oi, Echizen! No te vi en la fiesta de anoche, no me digas que te quedaste de vago en casa-dijo Momoshiro tomando una toalla

-Tenía mejores cosas que hacer-balbuceó el aludido

-Oh, vamos, O'chibi, deberías considerar un poco de diversión de vez en cuando-prácticamente gritó Eiji

-Estoy seguro que no me perdí de mucho-dijo Ryoma indiferente

-Oh no, no mucho-respondió Momoshiro con una mirada maligna-solo te perdiste el cabello suelto y ondeando al viento de Sakuno.

Los dos sempais rieron y chocaron sus manos mientras se iban. Ryoma seguía escondido bajo su gorra maldiciendo interiormente. Momoshiro y Eiji sabían _perfectamente _que él **amaba **–por alguna razón que no podía entender- el cabello de Sakuno.

Por eso siempre le decía que lo tenía _demasiado largo_.

Porque a Ryoma Echizen lo _enloquecían _esas largas, interminables, llamativas, perfectas y tentadoras trenzas.

Ese cabello podía llegar a ser su perdición. Lo _distraía. _Y Ryoma Echizen no podía permitirse distracciones. Por más endemoniadamente tentadoras que sean.

-Kusô…


	2. El viernes

**El viernes**

Le tomó mucho tiempo y ruegos para que él por fin aceptara la petición de la chica.

Pero ella estaba ocupada el viernes. Ella no podía ir con él viernes. Porque ella tenía que hacer _otras cosas_ el viernes. Cosas que al parecer eran **más importantes **que ir a las canchas de tenis callejero para que él, después de que ella tanto le ruegue, se digne a ayudarla a mejorar su juego.

Pero ella estaba ocupada el viernes.

Ella ya tenía otros planes para el viernes.

Y ella se sonrojó cuando le dijo que no podía el viernes.

Porque seguramente ella tenía que ver a _alguien más _el viernes.

Y él estaba empezando a odiar los viernes.

Y también odiaba que ella **ya** tuviera planes para el viernes.

Y también odiaba a quien fuera con quien ella tuviera _planes para el viernes_.

.

Pero eso era algo que nadie podía saber.

.

.

.

_Rechazado. _


	3. Nada que ver

**Nada que ver**

Calzas. Ryuuzaki usaba calzas. Debajo de su falda escolar.

Ryuuzaki usaba unas malditas calzas que hicieron su aparición triunfal cuando, para variar, la chica tropezó justo enfrente suyo y cayó al suelo con su falda toda revuelta. Pero las calzas taparon _todo_.

Y ese hecho lo estaba poniendo de **muy **mal humor.

_¿Qué querías ver, Echizen?_


	4. Quebrada

**Quebrada**

Un yeso adornaba el brazo derecho de Ryuuzaki.

Ese yeso estaba haciendo enloquecer a Echizen.

Cualquiera pensaría que se habría quebrado en alguna práctica, o incluso con lo torpe que era seguramente se habría caído. A nadie le sorprendía mucho.

Nadie preguntaba. Nadie comentaba. Nadie hablaba.

Y por eso Ryoma no tenía la menor idea de que le podría haber pasado a la chica. Y él **no** iba a preguntar.

Porque a él _no_ le importaba.

Pero Ryoma no pensaba como la mayoría. Y Ryoma no tomaba en cuenta que Ryuuzaki estaba en el equipo femenino de tenis, ni tampoco a su característica falta de coordinación. El pensaba de una manera más _trágica,_ digamos. Algo más…extremista. Miles de posibilidades se formaban en su cabeza, una peor que otra. Robo, extorsión, pelea callejera, y en aumento.

Estaba aprendiendo de la manera difícil que la intriga podía ser **muy** molesta.

Pero Ryoma Echizen **no** iba a preguntar.

Porque a Ryoma Echizen _no _le importaba.

* * *

**Seguro han de tener algo para decir, dejen reviews!**

**Esto aun no termina, si piden más habrás más.**

**Será divertido ver cómo maneja los celos Ryoma, y cómo va a resolver esto -mirada maligna de la autora-**


	5. Quebrada II

* * *

**Ya se que son cortos, es que son pequeñas escenas digamos. No me gusta forzar los fics para que sean más largos. Pero no se preocupen, los siguientes son más largos y tienen más acción.**

**Gracias a todos y sigan conmigo, onegai!**

**Nota: Si ven algun error en como estan escritas las palabras en Japones, diganme! Hace bastante que no las uso, algunas ya me olvide jeje **

* * *

**Quebrada ****II**

Ok, si le importaba. Más de lo que debería.

Pero aun así no iba a preguntar.

Así que solo camino indiferente, igual que siempre, escondido bajo su gorra. Quería ir a un lugar tranquilo, así que fue a las canchas de tenis.

No iba a preguntar, sin importar cuánto eso lo torturara.

Divisó unos bancos vacíos a la distancia y se encaminó hacia ellos. A medio camino escuchó el ruido de una puerta al abrir y después una caída. Se giró, y lo vio. Allí estaba esa cosa que lo había estado enloqueciendo las últimas horas. Y allí estaba la chica que lo portaba. La torpe Ryuuzaki estaba en el suelo frente a los vestuarios, con decenas de pelotas de tenis a su alrededor. Ella no lo había visto a él, así que fácilmente podía dar media vuelta e irse como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Pero entonces Sakuno dejó de intentar juntar desesperadamente las pelotitas para agarrar el yeso con una mueca de dolor. Y Echizen hizo una mueca de astucia.

Una oportunidad perfecta para conseguir información.

-¿Acaso el médico no te dijo que con el yeso no puedes cargar cosas pesadas?-le dijo acercándose

-Ah, Hola, Ryoma-kun. Sí, tienes razón, pero es que mi abuela me pidió que buscara a alguien para que lo hiciera, pero todos están dentro almorzando y no parecía tan pesada así que-…-

Ahí iba como siempre, hablando atropelladamente y dando datos que nadie le había pedido. Ryoma decidió restarle importancia y se agachó para ayudarle a juntar las pelotas esparcidas. Ese simple acto de cordialidad sirvió para callar a la chica.

-Etto, arigatou, Ryoma-Kun-balbuceó despacio volviendo a la tarea

-¿Te duele?-preguntó el joven

-No, solo ahora por la caída, pero normalmente no me duele, el médico dijo que no era algo grave, pronto me sacaran el yeso y en unas semanas podré volver a jugar.

De nuevo diciendo cosas que él nunca le preguntó. Pero hablaba, y hablaba, y nunca le decía lo que a él le interesaba, que rayos le había pasado.

-No deberías exigirte indebidamente, podrías provocarte una lesión permanente

-Sí…tienes razón-admitió la muchacha algo apenada.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué te pasó?

Lo hizo. Se rebajó, tomó el impulso y la oportunidad y lo hizo. Le hizo la pregunta que tanto se negaba a hacer.

-Ah, el yeso. Bien, el sábado fui a practicar con Dan. Conoces a dan, Dan Taichi. Bueno, en realidad, intentamos practicar porque bueno…tú ya sabes lo torpe que soy. Bueno, el punto es que pise una pelota, caí mal y ya te imaginarás el resto. El pobre Dan tuvo que llevarme al hospital, y fue muy dulce al quedarse conmigo hasta que terminaron de ponerme el yeso y después-… -¿Ryoma-kun?

Ryoma aun estaba procesando la información.

_Entrenar…con Dan…a solas…Ryuuzaki torpe...Dan dulce…Hospital…Ryuuzaki sonrojada…_

-¿Pasa algo?

Ryoma por fin reaccionó con esa pregunta. ¿Qué si pasaba algo? No, qué podría pasar.

Lanzó la última pelota dentro de la caja y se fue de allí sin decir nada.

_Habría sido mejor no preguntar._

* * *


	6. La gorra

**La gorra**

_-¿Entrenando a estas horas? Va a conseguir que le baje la presión_-pensó Ryoma sacando un Ponta de uva de la máquina expendedora.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el golpe de la pelota de tenis contra la raqueta de la nieta de la entrenadora.

El sol golpeaba fuerte en las canchas de tenis a esa hora del día. Pero no había que preocuparse, porque Sakuno tenía una gorra que la protegía del sol. Una gorra que era demasiado grande para ser de ella, y que tampoco era de él. Era de _ese tipo_, como lo llamaba él.

Cómo el tenis se juega de a dos, y se entrena de a dos, la entrenadora Ryuuzaki le consiguió un profesor particular a su nieta alegando que ella estaba muy ocupada coordinando los equipos, y que entrenar contra la pared o con su pelota con hilo no serviría de nada si no mejoraba su destreza en la cancha. Así que contrató a _ese tipo _para que le ayudara a entrenar todos los días después de la escuela.

Si le preguntaban a Ryoma –y si él no fuera tan orgulloso como para hacerse el que no le interesa – diría que definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo. En esa época hacía mucho calor, parecía que el verano se estaba adelantando, y Sakuno parecía el tipo de chica que tiene el desmayo fácil. Ni si quiera esa _tonta _gorra podrá evitar que la chica termine cayendo de agotamiento bajo el rayo del sol. Y mejor que él no esté cerca cuando eso pase o podría llegar a enojarse mucho.

Y si se enojaba podría perder el control.

Y él no podía perder el control. No debía.

Además, a veces le daba la sensación de ver en los ojos de ese tipo la misma mirada de su padre cuando se concentraba en sus revistas.

Definitivamente ese tipo no era de su confianza.

Y odiaba su estúpida gorra.

Y odiaba las estúpidas y cortas faldas que Ryuuzaki usaba para entrenar.

* * *

**Vamos, dejen Reviews! No sean tímidos!****  
**


	7. La gorra II

**La gorra II**

Definitivamente estaba **muy **molesto.

¿Qué dijo él? Que Ryuuzaki no soportaría tanto entrenamiento al calor del mediodía.

¿Qué pasó? Ryuuzaki se desvaneció en plena práctica con el equipo femenino.

Ya habían pasado unos 15 minutos desde que Tomoka llegó corriendo a buscar a la entrenadora e informarle a los gritos la situación.

Y ahora él no podía concentrarse en su propio entrenamiento.

-Echizen-lo llamó Inui-Te notó un 45% menos concentrado que lo usual, y golpeas a la pelota un 60% más fuerte de lo necesario, y a cada momento vas empeorando, ¿algún problema?

-Sólo tengo muchas cosas en que pensar, Inui-sempai.-se excusó Ryoma

-Yo te diré que pasa, Echizen está preocupado por su novia-habló Momoshiro recibiendo una mirada aniquiladora del muchacho

-Cuando tenga una novia, me preocuparé.-fue toda la respuesta del chico de primera año

-Bien, bien, aun no son formales, entendí el mensaje, pero así es más fácil de explicar-se corrigió Momoshiro

-Tú **sabes** a que me refiero, Momo-sempai.

-El punto es que solo está preocupado

-Por quién-preguntó Ryoma con su mejor cara de póquer.

-Buena evasiva, Echizen-respondió Momoshiro-Si quieres puedo acompañarte a la enfermería cuando terminemos, y no te preocupes, cuando vea que necesitan privacidad me iré.

Ryoma no respondió, sólo se dedicó a seguir golpeando la pelota contra el muro _¡PONG!__¡PONG!_

-Aunque si Sakuno fuera tu novia, bueno, estoy seguro que podríamos conseguir que Oishi convenza al capitán y podrías ir ahora.

_¡PONG!_

Silencio.

_¡PONG!_

-Lo sabía-musitó Momoshiro y se fue sonriente.

_El que calla otorga, Echizen _

* * *


	8. La gorra III

**La gorra III**

La escuela ya estaba prácticamente vacía, muy pocos estaban aún dando vueltas por allí. Ryoma, por su parte, estaba acostado en el pasto usando su raquetero de almohada y su gorra para tapar el sol. A lo lejos, se abrió la puerta de la enfermería y la entrenadora Ryuuzaki salió a paso rápido para ir a su automóvil. Unos momentos después, Sakuno también salió.

Una pálida, tambaleante, y algo desorientada Sakuno.

Usaba su mano a modo de visera para evitar la repentina luz del sol. La entrenadora ya había llegado a su camioneta y ahora hablaba por celular, seguramente para cancelar la práctica particular.

Sumire parecía enojada, sería una larga conversación. Mientras tanto, Sakuno había avanzado muy poco en su camino hasta el auto, estaba caminando muy lento. Se restregó lo ojos somnolienta, mas los abrió de golpe al sentir algo sobre su cabeza. De repente el sol ya no le molestaba.

-Parece que te está costando recuperarte.-dijo Ryoma detrás de ella aún con su mano extendida.

Sakuno giró aún sorprendida mientras instintivamente llevaba una mano a su cabeza rozando una especia de tela.

_Ryoma_ había puesto _su _gorra en _su _cabeza.

Su preciada, _impecable_, adorada e **infaltable** gorra.

A _ella_.

Y le había hablado prácticamente al oído.

Con su _calmada_ y enloquecedora voz.

Sentía que se iba a volver a desmayar.

-Ryoma-kun, te enteraste lo que pasó-le respondió algo avergonzada

-Todo el equipo se enteró, Osakada puede gritar muy fuerte cuando entra en crisis.

-Ay no, que vergonzoso-balbuceó Sakuno aún más sonrojada y escondiéndose bajo la gorra.

_Su gorra._

Ryoma sonrió tenuemente sabiendo que ella no lo veía, eso era tan típico de Sakuno. Se giró para irse, pero antes de alejarse le dijo mirándola sobre su hombro.

-Puedes quedarte con la gorra, tal vez así recuerdes cuidarte mejor la próxima vez-sonrió interiormente sabiendo que esas no eran sus únicas intenciones-Además, ya me compré una gorra mejor que esa, esa ya esta vieja.

Sakuno se quedó mirando como el chico desaparecía en la distancia.

_No. Definitivamente no había una gorra mejor que esa._

Y repentinamente, Sakuno ya se sentía mucho mejor.

* * *


	9. Rumores

**Rumores**

-¡SAKUNOO! ¡SAKUUNO!-gritó Tomoka atravesando el salón-¡Sakuno, te enteraste de los rumores!

-No, Tomoka, ¿Qué inventaron esta vez?-le preguntó la aludida sin despegar la vista de su libro, seguro sería alguna mentira más sobre Ryoma.

-¡Préstame atención! Esto es importante. Bien, dime Sakuno, ¿qué va a pasar dentro de exactamente 8 días?

-Es el baile por el aniversario de la escuela-respondió obediente la muchacha

-¡Exacto! Ahora, ¿te acuerdas de ese lindo, tierno y encantador chico de intercambio? ¡Parece que el chico se ha fijado en cierta chica que yo conozco que tiene largas trenzas y está sentada a lado mío!

-¿Yo?

-¡Muy bien, pero que rápida eres! ¡Y va a pedirte que seas su pareja! Y esta vez, te aseguró que la fuente es confiable, pero no te puedo decir quién es. Lo hará en el almuerzo.

-Dudo de tu definición de _confiable_

_-_No señorita, no te voy a permitir esto. ¡Tienes que estar feliz! Muchas chicas te envidian, ¿sabes? Tienes que aprender a aprovechar las oportunidades

-No empecemos a ilusionarnos, esta vez esperemos a que me pregunte y luego haz lo que quieras, ¿sí?

-No pareces muy feliz-musitó Osakada desilusionada.

-Tomoka, ¿te has dado cuenta que soy la única que aun no tiene pareja para el baile?

-¡Men-tira! Ni Kiara, ni Konomi, ni Minaki tienen pareja aún, y hay más chicas en los otros cursos.

-Pero Kiara, Konomi y Minaki ya se saben quiénes son sus parejas, que aún no les hayan preguntado no significa que lo harán. Y todos sabemos eso. Aceptémoslo, nadie quiere ir conmigo al baile.

-¿Qué hay del extranjero?-discrepó Tomoka enojada por su pesimismo

-Seguro soy su última opción. Quizás se enteró del baile a último momento, o algo así-suspiró Sakuno dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana

La chica de coletas miró a su amiga afligida mientras buscaba las palabras correcta para mejorar su ánimo.

Cerca de ellas, un joven se acomodaba su gorra.

----

En la hora del almuerzo, un chico rubio y con pintas de ser extranjero caminaba de camino a la cafetería. Parecía muy concentrado repitiendo unas palabras como si practicara un discurso. Un destello entre verde y amarillo lo hizo detenerse en seco. Buscó el objeto y lo identificó como una pelota de tenis.

-Ah, Echizen-kun, eres tú. Pensé que era unos de esos bravucones de los cursos mayores, ya me han robado mi dinero 3 veces esta semana. Tienes suerte de que no se metan con los que estén en los clubes de deporte.-dijo el chico.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó sin rodeos.

El rubio quedó algo sorprendido por la pregunta tan directa, pero estaba tan emocionado y nervioso que se sentía feliz de contarle a alguien sus planes.

-Voy a preguntarle a Sakuno-chan si quiere ir conmigo al baile-explicó con una radiante sonrisa

Un nuevo destello voló junto al rubio, esta vez más rápido, más fuerte y más amenazadoramente cerca de su cara.

_Mada Mada Dane._

-Te lo preguntaré de nuevo. A dónde vas.-masculló Echizen haciendo revotar su raqueta sobre su hombro

El chico de intercambio tembló en su lugar sin saber que era más escalofriante, la amenaza de un nuevo ataque o la mirada asesina del ojidorado.

Y después de eso, los rumores volvieron a correr, estaba vez diciendo que el chico de intercambio se había caído y se había dañado la cara. Y que no podría ir al baile.

_Que coincidencia._

* * *

**Aaah vieron que ya me estan saliendo más largos!**

**Jeje, ya saben lo mucho que me gustan los reviews, digan algo!**


	10. Rumores II

**Rumores II**

-Tendrás que invitarla al baile-sentenció Momoshiro

-A quién-musitó Ryoma esperando que la máquina expendedora le diera su Ponta

-Sabes a quien, O'chibi. No puedes simplemente dejarla sin pareja y hacer como si nada pasara, ¡le romperás el corazón!-explicó Eiji.

-¿Por qué se empeñan tanto en meterse en mis asuntos?-espetó Ryoma

-También son los asuntos de Sakuno-chan-contrarrestó el pelirrojo

-Si tú no se lo pides, yo lo haré. –dijo Momoshiro

Mirada asesina por parte de Ryoma

-Pobre Sakuno-chan, le estás haciendo creer que nadie la quiere-suspiró Eiji.

_Demasiados la quieren._

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, O´chibi?

-No me molesten.

---

No le gustaba llorar.

Tampoco le gustaba esconderse para llorar.

_Llorar como una niña tonta_.

Pero siempre el llanto terminaba siendo más fuerte que ella.

Siempre se entristecía por cosas sin importancia.

_Y siempre salía corriendo como una niña tonta._

Con llorar ni iba a cambiar nada.

Llorar no iba a hacer que alguien la quiera.

Llorar no le iba a conseguir pareja para el baile.

Pero llorar era todo lo que podía hacer.

-¿Siempre acostumbras a esconderte para llorar?-dijo una voz haciendo que levantara la cabeza de sus rodillas

-¡Ryoma-Kun!

_¡Qué __**gran**__ vergüenza!_

-Todos están muy preocupados buscándote. Ya sabes, después de que te fuiste corriendo de la nada y todo eso.-dijo el muchacho concentrándose en su lata de ponta, esos ojos cristalinos le revolvían en estomago.

-No me gusta que me vean llorar-susurró la chica mirando el pasto

-Bueno, si quieres me voy-respondió girándose

-Espera, Ryoma-kun-gritó ella.

El chico sonrió antes de voltearse a verla

-¿Humm?

-No le digas a nadie que estoy aquí, por favor-le pidió

-¿Algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar?

Sakuno sonrió tristemente y le dijo

-No. Creo que no. Arigatou.

-¿Crees?-enfatizó él y luego preguntó como si eso hubiera despertado su curiosidad-¿Por qué lloras, Ryuuzaki?

-Son tonterías de chicas, seguro no te importara.

-Dímelo y yo lo juzgare.

-Es que no tengo pareja para el baile…-susurró avergonzada jugando con sus dedos

-Ah, es eso.

_Maldición, era __**eso**__. _

_-_Te dije que era una tontería.

-Si es tan importante para ti, yo puedo llevarte

-¿de verdad?

Los ojos de Sakuno rebosaron de ilusión.

-Seguro. Solo tengo que ir por ti y llevarte al baile, ¿no?

-Sí-sí. Solo eso.

La sonrisa que ahora adornaba la cara de la muchacha era invaluable.

Tan radiante, tan _dulce_, tan tranquilizadora.

-Pasaré por ti a las 8. Sé puntual-se despidió Ryoma

-¡Lo prometo!-gritó Sakuno saludándolo a pesar de que él no la viera.

_Punto para Echizen._

* * *

**Capitulo dedicado a todas las que acusaron a Ryoma de malvado!**

**Jaja, parece que Echizen se salio con la suya, que opinan? **


	11. Esperando el Baile

**Esperando el baile**

-¡IRÁS AL BAILE CON RYOMA-KUN!-gritó a todo pulmón Osakada

-¡Tomoka no grites!-le pidió su amiga-¿No estás enojada?

-Bueno…sabías que antes de poder aceptar me tendrías que haber consultado ya que soy la presidenta de su club de fans, y esa es una grave falta. Pero, considerando las circunstancias, lo feliz que estas, lo mucho que te quiero y la suerte que tienes, creo que te lo dejaré pasar.

-Jaja, gracias, Tomoka.

-No hay problema, solo te envidio un poco. Pero solo un poco.-le dijo la chica de coletas guiñándole el ojo-Ahora, tenemos que enfocarnos en encontrarte un buen vestido. ¿Ya sabes cómo te peinarás? Me imagino que llevaras el pelo suelto, _¿no?_ Si quieres podemos ir a la manicura juntas. Ah, y tenemos que ver los zapatos. Mmm, parece que tenemos mucho trabajo.

-Tomoka, tranquila, es solo un baile, sabes que no me gusta armar tanto escándalo-le dijo Sakuno pero la chica no prestó atención y siguió hablando sola

-¡El maquillaje, cierto! No hay que olvidarlo, es un gran detalle, pero primero tenemos que ver el color del vestido y también-…-

---

-Entonces, tu idea de llevarla al baile es eso en concreto, solo irla a buscar y, bueno, _llevarla_ al baile-concluyó Kikumaru

-Ay, Echizen, tienes tanto que aprender-musitó con frustración Momo

-No me molesten-repitió por tercera vez Ryoma

-Así no vas a llegar a ningún lado, O'chibi.

-A ella no le molestó.

-Ella no dijo nada, que es diferente-remarcó el pelirrojo.

-No, puede que Echizen tenga razón. Piénsalo, Kikumaru, Sakuno ha vivido tantas desilusiones con este niño tonto que quizás con _eso_ se conforme.

-Qué triste al punto al que han llegado, O'chibi

-Hablan como si ella fuera mi novia.

-Ella es lo más cercano a una novia que tienes, aprende a atenderla-espetó el más alto.

-Saben, creo que ya no tengo hambre. Me voy.-dijo Ryoma y se fue sin decir más nada.

-…-

-Parece que el O'chibi en verdad se enojó

-Pobre Sakuno.

* * *

**Y bien?? Gusto o no gusto? **

**Ya sé que son cortos, pero es por eso que subo más de un capitulo a la vez **


	12. Arigatou

**Arigatou**

Era mentira que se había comprado una nueva gorra.

Y era irritante que todo el mundo le preguntara por qué hacía unos días que no usaba su gorra.

Y sería peor cuando todos notaran que Ryuuzaki tenía su gorra.

-Ne, supongo que tendré que comprar una en la tarde-se dijo a su mismo de camino a la práctica

Pero antes de llegar, algo se interpuso entre él y la entrada a las canchas. Ese algo usaba dos largas trenzas, tenía una linda sonrisa, y mejillas sonrojadas.

-Etto, Ryoma-kun, ya sé que dijiste que te habías comprado una gorra mejor y eso, pero yo quería darte esto-le dijo

La joven frente a suyo extendió sus brazos hacía él y agachó la cabeza. Entre las manos de las chicas, reposaba una gorra blanca con una línea azul que delineaba la visera y otra más delgada roja paralela a la azul. Al costado derecho del comienzo de la visera, había una pequeña "R" azul y una "E" roja. Ryoma la tomó sin decir nada aún algo sorprendido.

-Calza bien-musitó el joven probándosela

-No tienes que usarla si no quieres, seguro que la tuya es mucho mejor, pero tómalo como una gracias por llevarme al baile y todo eso

-Sabes-empezó a decir Ryoma pasando al lado de Sakuno para retomar su camino-creó que me quedaré con esta.

Una vez más, la sonrisa de Sakuno era invaluable a los ojos de Ryoma.

-Arigatou, Ryoma-kun-susurró la muchacha a pesar de que él no la escucharía seguramente.

-A ti también, Ryuuzaki-le respondió de él sorprendiéndola.

_Cómo caída del cielo._

* * *

_**Que tal??** _

* * *


	13. De compras

Muy bien!

Parece** que todos han echo sus tareas y me han dejado esos hermosos Review que tanto me emocionan y me alientan a escribir más y más!! **

**Nos acercamos al final!!**

* * *

**De compras**

Tomoka parecía más emocionada que ella por todo el tema del baile.

No es que ella no estuviera feliz, pero sabía que era lo que tenía que esperar de Ryoma, y no quería hacerse ilusiones de más.

Después de todo, que la _llevara_ ya era un **gran **paso. Y era suficiente.

-El violeta está de moda, quizá sería la mejor opción. Además, el violeta queda bien con tu color de piel-canturreó Tomoka

_Ryoma nunca se fijaría en un detalle así._

Sakuno no dijo nada, no quería arruinar el buen humor de su amiga. Solo quería encontrar un vestido sencillo, bonito, que no sea demasiado exhibicionista y terminar con ese tema.

-O quizás marrón, va bien con tus ojos y tu cabello.

_Ryoma tampoco notaría eso_

-¿Por qué no optamos por un sobrio negro y ya está? No necesito un vestido tan pomposo-opinó la chica de trenzas

-¡Esta es una ocasión especial! Ya me lo agradecerás en el futuro. Ahora, volviendo con lo violetas…

-¿Entonces por qué no me prestas uno de tus vestidos? Cualquiera será perfecto

-¡Claro que no! No puede ser uno mío, le quitaría la magia. Tiene que ser un vestido tuyo, así cada vez que lo veas colgado en un rincón de tu guardarropa, te acordarás de esa noche especial

_¿Qué pasa si no era tan especial?_

_-_Recuerda que también tenemos que buscar tu vestido, también es una noche especial para ti.

-¡Sakuno!-gritó Tomoka en una reprimenda-¿por qué siempre haces eso?

-Pero yo no hice nada…

-¡Eso! ¿Por qué siempre desvía la atención de ti? ¿Por qué no dejas que te hagan sentir especial?-cuestionó la de coletas con mirada afligida.

-Sabes que no me gusta ser el centro de atención…Sí todo el mundo me está mirando, hay más probabilidades de que me vean hacer alguna torpeza.

-Ay, Sakuno, que vamos a hacer contigo.

-Sólo déjame ser

---

-¡Echizen! Me enteré de que al fin tomaste valor e invitaste a Ryuuzaki al baile-gritó Horio junto a sus 2 amigos acercándose al aludido

-Muy bien, Echizen-dijo el más alto.

-No la invite. Solo la voy a llevar, llegaremos juntos, nada más-explicó el ojidorado.

-Pobre Ryuuzaki, ya se debe haber hecho tantas ilusiones-musitó el de una ceja con lastima exagerada

-¿Por qué todos se meten en mis asuntos? Déjenme hacer mi vida, no necesito sus comentarios.

-Echizen, aquí la única víctima es Ryuuzaki, no busques que te tengamos compasión.

-Tsk, no molesten.

* * *

**Pobre Ryoma, me encanta torturarlo jeje **


	14. Detalles

**Espero que este no este muy confuso jeje :P**

* * *

**Detalles**

Quizás Ryoma nunca notaría un detalle como que su vestido fuera a juego con sus ojos, ni el tipo de perfume que usaba.

Seguramente, ni si quiera notaría si llevaba perfume.

Ni se fijará en si sus zapatos combinaban con sus alhajas y su bolso.

Ni se molestaría en prestar atención en el arreglo de su cabello.

Ni notaría el color de sus uñas.

Seguramente ni se molestaría en abrirle la puerta o algo así.

Seguramente caminaría delante de ella, en total silencio. Como siempre.

Pero ella no podía esperar detalles así de Ryoma-kun.

Porque Ryoma no era su Príncipe Azul, solo era la persona a quien más amaba en toda su vida y que, por obra de magia, la iba a llevar al baile.

Y ella sabía la diferencia entre Príncipe Azul y el Amor de tu vida.

Tú Príncipe es perfecto en todo sentido. Y tú Príncipe te ama con toda su alma. Pero el Amor de tu vida no tiene que corresponderte precisamente.

Porque no necesariamente _tú_ serás el amor de _su_ vida.

Y puede que él ni si quiera te considere parte de su vida.

Pero el amor de tu vida es real, y_ tu príncipe _es solo un invento de tu desesperada imaginación.

Y si tratas de comparar al amor de tu vida con tu irrealmente perfecto príncipe, solo obtendrás problemas.

Por eso ella había a aprendido a conformarse con muy poco.

Quizás Ryoma no era un glorioso príncipe encantado que vendría a llevarla al baile en su castillo de ensueño y, después de una velada espectacular, besarla haciéndole sentir miles de sentimientos arremolinados en su estomago.

Pero en cierta forma Ryoma era algún tipo de príncipe moderno que la iba a llevar a un baile escolar, y que aunque seguramente ni iba a bailar con ella, por lo menos sabía que a él no le importaba lo que demás fueran a decir cuando la vieran llegar con ella. Porque ella sabía que todo el mundo en la escuela comentaba que Echizen podría haber conseguido a alguien mejor. Pero de las miles de candidatas, él la eligió a ella.

Y todo por no verla llorar.

Y a ella no le importaba eso que decían de que solo la llevaba por lastima. Porque ella sabía que Ryoma no hacía cosas _por lastima_.

Y si Ryoma no quisiera llevarla al baile, seguramente ya hubiera encontrado alguna forma de evitarse la penumbra.

Pero él lo hizo para no verla triste, y quizás a él si le importara _un poco_ lo que le pasara a ella. Quizás sí la tomara como a una pequeña, diminuta, pero presente, parte de su vida

Después de todo, solo iba a llevarla a un baile escolar.

Nada más, ni nada menos.

Y eso era suficiente para hacerla sonreír durante días.

Nada más, ni nada menos.

* * *

**OMG, nunca recibi tantos reviews, y me hacen tan felices!!**

**Miles de gracias, y estoy tan contenta de que les guste la historia :)**

**Cuando pueda, trataré de responder. **


	15. El baile: Introducción

**El baile: Introducción**

_¡Hia!!Pong! _

_._

_¡HIA! ¡PONG!_

_._

Ahí estaba otra vez, entrenando al rayo del sol.

Pero esta vez tenía su gorra.

Y esta vez estaba sola.

Su posición había mejorado, y estaba empezando a golpear con el centro de la raqueta en la mayoría de los tiros. Su expresión también había cambiado, parecía más segura de sí misma.

-Hoy estás más concentrada-le dijo desde atrás por saludo

-Hola, Ryoma-kun, no te escuche llegar-respondió la joven sin dejar de jugar.

-No te agachas suficiente, eso hace que pierdas tiempo cada vez que tienes que ponerte en posición.

-Hai

-Y tienes el cabello demasiado largo.

_**¡PONG!**_

El comentario pareció hacer un click en la chica, que golpeo más fuerte la pelota y luego se volteo a encararlo. Ryoma estaba muy ocupado esquivando la pelota que había salido disparada justo hacía su cara como para notar la forma en que Sakuno apretaba su raqueta.

-¿Por qué siempre criticas mi cabello? El largo no debería ser un problema para jugar al tenis-espetó la chica entre enojada y avergonzada.

-Yo nunca dije que lo tuvieras demasiado largo _para jugar al tenis_-enfatizó el ojidorado

-Entonces, no te gusta mi cabello-musitó por lo bajo

La sonrisa que Ryoma dibujo antes de responder fue tan intrigante como escurridiza, tanto que Sakuno no estaba del todo segura si había sido una sonrisa.

-Yo solo dije que lo tenías demasiado largo. Y se puntual esta noche.-le dijo, y esta vez Sakuno estaba segura que esa mueca era una sonrisa. Era como la sonrisa que le das a un niño cuando dice algo tan fantaseosamente tonto que te enternece.

Y con esa respuesta y esa sonrisa, Ryoma desapareció tras los árboles.

Y con _esa _respuesta y _esa _sonrisa, Sakuno casi se desmaya abrazando su raqueta.

Ryoma **no** había afirmado su deducción. Y eso podía ser porque a Ryoma _no le disgustaba_ su cabello. Ella sabía que de _no disgustar _ a _gustar_ había una amplia distancia, pero también sabía que era un buen indicio.

Y más importante, Ryoma no había olvidado el baile. Ryoma no había olvidado que la llevaría a ella al baile. Ryoma tenía _presente _ el baile.

Ella ya sabía que a Ryoma _ no le disgustaba _ ir al baile con ella, y ahora estaba empezando a sospesar la posibilidad de que quizás la idea le gustara un poco.

Solo un poco.

Pero un poco.

.

.

_Había una oportunidad aun._


	16. El baile: Principio

**El baile: Principio**

Ryoma Echizen era un maestro en disimular lo que pensaba.

Y quizás por eso su cara se mantuvo neutra cuando Sakuno apareció por la puerta.

Con el cabello suelto. Con la sonrisa implantada en su boca pintada. Y con un sonrojo encantador_. _

Y Quizás por ese don sus ojos centellaron solo por una milésima de segundo, solo eso, al verla envuelta en ese vestido marrón que la hacía ver de una manera que él nunca había visto. Ni imaginado. Ni esperado.

Era un vestido sencillo, sobrio, perfecto para ella. Torturador para él.

Y también, quizás por eso su respiración se mantuvo tranquila cuando aspiró ese delicioso aroma que la chica emanaba cada vez que movía su cabello, muy a pesar de que por dentro deseara hundir su nariz en el hombro de ella hasta embriagarse. Y su cabello se movía mucho.

Quizás por eso no se notó cuando su corazón dio un salto al ver esos ojos enmarcados en rímel y delineador que de repente le parecían tan enigmáticos.

Quizás por eso pudo resistir esas extrañas y turbadoras ansias de besarla.

Y quizás por eso pudo detenerse a tiempo antes de golpearse a sí mismo ante tales pensamientos.

De repente, la idea de llevarla al baile le sonaba a problemas.

Y de repente, prefería llevarla a un lugar más tranquilo, donde nadie los molestara.

Donde nadie los viera.

.

.

_Enfocate, Echizen, no pierdas el control._

* * *

_Capitulo editado a las 11:58, hora argentina._

**Lamento la tardanza, y lamento venir con solo dos capitulos, pero estos ultimos días fueron una locura.**

**Primero, me fui de viaje desde el jueves hasta el lunes, pero me olvide el pendrive donde guardo la historia, asique no pudo trabajar en nada.**

**Y después, cuando por fin volvi, mi hermana y su marido, mi hermano y yo caimos enfermos, asique tuvimos a todos bastante ocupados.**

**Pero trataré de traer la continuación lo más pronto posible!**


	17. El baile: Medio

**El baile: Nudo**

-Hay muchos chicos de otras escuelas aquí…-comentó Eiji tomando un poco de jugo

-Si…-coincidió Momoshiro mirando el panorama-Pero miren quienes han llegado, ¡nuestra parejita favorita! A ver chicos, ¿quién tiene ganas de torturar a Echizen?

-Yo me apunto-se apresuró el pelirrojo

-Yo también-dijo Fuji

Pero antes de que los sempais pudieran tener algo de diversión, la parejita estaba disuelta. Pasado el incómodo minuto de silencio en que cayó el salón al ver que, efectivamente, Echizen y Ryuuzaki llegaron juntos, pronto todo volvió a la normalidad. Tomoka llegó eufórica a saludar a su amiga, y Sakuno aprovechó para dejarse arrastrar y evadir lo que sería una muy incómoda situación. Ryoma pareció no inmuntarse. Ryoma nunca se inmuta.

Horio y sus amigos hicieron aparición en ese momento.

-Echizen, así no vas a conseguir nada esta noche-bufó el de una ceja

-Conseguir qué-preguntó el ojidorado

-No tienes solución-se resignó Kachiro

-¡O´chibi!-llamó Kikumaru entrando en el círculo junto con Momoshiro y Fuji-Te ves bien, o´chibi

-¡Pues claro que se ve bien el pequeñin!-carcajeó Momoshiro colocando su pesada mano en el hombro del aludido-después de todo, vino al baile con la linda Sakuno

El de pelo verde se sacudió para sacarse la mano de encima. Miró a sus amigos algo despectivo, adivinando sus intenciones.

-Si están aburridos, no me vengan a molestar a mí

-Pero que prejuicioso eres, solo venimos a darte algunos consejos-le reprochó Eiji

-No me interesan

-Vamos, Echizen, no todo te va a caer del cielo, y si no actúas se te va a ir

-No tengo idea de lo que me hablas.

-Ya deja ese jueguito de negarlo todo, Echizen-lo reprendió Horio

-Ya sabes, O'chibi, si no la reclamas pronto, alguien más podrá llevársela.

Ryoma solo chasqueó la lengua y se apresuró a salir de ese círculo que se había formado a su alrededor.

Hablaban de Sakuno cómo si ella fuera un objeto.

_Cómo si ella fuera de alguien._

Se encaminó al jardín buscando un poco de paz tratando de evitar los tediosos saludos. Se sorprendió al ver varios chicos de otros clubes de tenis, seguramente invitados por el comité estudiantil.

Abriéndose pasó entre la multitud, sus oídos agradecieron cuando por fin llegó al jardín y dejó atrás la estruendosa música.

A pesar de la paz que lo inundó por unos segundos, la sorpresa que allí lo esperaba se vio ampliamente reflejada en su expresión. Enfrente de él, dándole la espalda, estaban Sakuno, con su ondeante cabello y su lindo vestido, junto a Dan Taichi, con su sonrisa infantil y su estúpido sonrojo.

Estúpido para Echizen, porque para Sakuno era adorable.

De repente, un sentimiento de propiedad lo embargo.

Un sentimiento que mentiría si dijera que nunca lo había sentido.

Un sentimiento que estaba luchando por no aceptar.

Y un sentimiento que lo estaba empezando a enloquecer.

Cambió su rumbo rápidamente y huyó al baño. Trató de calmarse diciéndose que no había razón por la cual estar enojado. Después de todo no había amenaza por la cual alarmarse. Solo era Dan con su estúpido sonrojo. No había amenaza.

Solo Dan.

.

.

_Sorpresa, sorpresa, Echizen. _

**¿Por qué Dan? Porque ****adoro**** a Dan.**

**Y ya sé que quizás le estoy dando demasiada vuelta a esto de los celos, pero ese es el tema central de todo el fic, ver como los celos hacen explotar a Ryoma.**

**Ya saben lo que me gusta torturar a Ryoma. **


	18. El Baile: Nudo

Ya sé que la secuencia es

1._ Principio _

_2. Medio _**_ó_**_ Nudo_

_3. Final _

pero necesitaba cuatro capitulos.

Gomen por interferir con sus conocimientos de primaria!xD

**El Baile: Nudo**

¿Estaba mal besar a Dan?

Era verdad que Ryoma era su pareja, no Dan, y era verdad que seria muy mal visto, los rumores no tardarían en esparcirse. Pero también era verdad que no había vuelto a hablar con Ryoma desde que llegaron, ni si quiera lo había visto.

_¿Eso era una pareja?_

Además, Dan era un buen chico que en verdad parecía estar interesado en ella

_Muy contrario a Ryoma_

Y además, ya lo estaba besando.

Quizás no era como lo esperaba, quizás Dan tampoco era su príncipe azul. Pero el primer beso siempre es mágico.

_A quién quería engañar._

A pesar de que no estaba triste, tampoco estaba feliz ¿En verdad estaba siendo mágico ese primer beso?

O quizás, la agitación en su estómago no eran mariposas, sino remordimiento.

Sólo había una cosa de la que estaba segura, sus lágrimas no eran de felicidad. Y lo peor era que no podía para de llorar. Se sintió como una tonta por hacer sentir mal a Dan.

Dan no era el culpable de nada, y al mismo tiempo era el desencadenante de todo. El muchacho se separó al instante al notar que Sakuno lloraba y sintió que quería morir. Entre el miedo y el remordemiento, el pobre chico no podía hablar. Y aunque hubiera podido, no hubiera sabido que decir.

-No es tu culpa, Dan-susurró Sakuno intentando borrar sus lágrimas-es solo que…bueno, como decirlo…

Dan entendió.

-Lo sé, no soy yo a quien esperas…

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, en serio. Eres un chico maravilloso, sólo digamos que no eres mi tipo

-No te preocupes por mi, Sakuno. Ahora ve a buscar a ese tonto de Echizen, se esta perdiendo a una chica fenomenal

-Dan, eres muy dulce, pero sabes que Ryoma-kun no es así

-No se sabe nada hasta que lo intentes. Mírame a mi, lo intenté y algo, aunque sea, conseguí.

-Dan eres genial, te prometo que te compensaré por esto.

-No, ya lo has hecho.

La sonrisa de Dan fue increíblemente tranquilizadora, pero, ¿en verdad estaría tan bien por dentro como se mostraba por fuera?

Aun algo insegura, pero sabiendo que Dan quería estar a solas, se fue a buscar a Ryoma solo para darle el gusto aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrarlo. Y aunque lo encontrara, ¿qué le diría?

Pero a pesar de su poca fe, casi choca con el peliverde.

-Ryoma-kun, lo siento, esta noche estoy algo más torpe de lo normal.

-Tú lápiz labial, está corrido-fue todo lo que dijo el muchacho con esa aura misteriosa que siempre lo envolvía.

-¿Uh?

Tan de golpe como apareció, se fue. La vergüenza de la muchacha era legible en sus mejillas y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba corriendo al baño tapándose la boca

Mientras tanto, Dan aun seguía en el mismo sitio con la cabeza gacha. Sonrió tristemente y se quitó una solitaria lágrima. Podía sentir el fracaso haciendo peso en sus hombros, pero sabía que había ganado algo muy importante: un amiga.

Entonces, como si estuviera predestinado, el mismo Ryoma misterioso que casi choca con Ryuuzaki ahora pasaba frente a Dan. Al principio, Ryoma pensó en simplemente ignorarlo y seguir caminando. Pero un pequeño y revelador detalle lo hizo detenerse en seco. Y ese detalle no fue ni el sonrojo, ni los ojos cristalinos ni la expresión quebrada de Dan.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó el muchacho por la forma en que lo miraba

-Tienes algo en la boca.

Automáticamente, Dan se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios, pero la cara de Ryoma no cambió. El pobre muchacho sintió su corazón detenerse por un momento al ver esos ojos odiándolo tan de repente.

-No saldrá tan fácilmente, es brillo labial.

_El mismo brillo labial de Ryuuzaki_

Al igual que Sakuno, Dan corrió a los baños avergonzado. Ryoma también se encaminó hacía allí, pero sin correr.

**Continuara...**

El lunes comienzo las clases, no puede ser!

Pero bueno, a estudiar de nuevo.

Sé que quizás hubiera sido más apropiado poner a Kintarou, pero aún no conozco muy bien al personaje y no quise hacer estragos.

Además, ya dije que adoro a Dan con toda mi alma, casi casi tanto como a Eiji, pero casi.

** Y gracias a la gente que se dedica un momento para dejar reviews, y para los que además se dedican tiempo para leer estas cosas que yo escribo debajo de la historia xD**

**Feliz comienzo de clase, y felices vacaciones, segun lo que corresponda. **


	19. El baile: Final

**El baile: Final**

Sakuno no quiso entrar al baño con esas lágrimas, así que optó por calmarse un poco antes de entrar para arreglarse.

_Tonta niña que llora, _se dijo a sí misma. No entendía por qué se entristecía tanto. ¿No tendría que estar su primer beso?, ¿o sería la inescrutable indiferencia con la que Ryoma siempre la trataba la que dolía tanto?, ¿o quizás era el miedo a haber sido descubierta? Tal vez un rejunte de todo.

Entonces, una camisa verde a cuadros apareció frente a ella. Levantó la vista y vio unos ojos altaneros que la desafiaban y una mano que se extendía a su cara.

-¿Por qué siempre lloras tanto, Ryuuzaki?-le preguntó el dueño de esa mano que ahora tomaba entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello como si fuera un objeto curioso.

-Ryoma-kun, ¿estás enojado conmigo?-le preguntó la joven

-Aún no te has arreglado el lápiz labial-fue todo lo que dijo ignorando la pregunta.

Y ahora Sakuno se preguntaba, ¿estaba bien besar a Ryoma después de haber besado a Dan?

Pero al igual que con Dan, cuando se dio cuenta el daño ya estaba hecho.

Y ese sí fue un mágico segundo beso.

Y ese sí le hizo sentir una revolución en las mariposas de su estómago.

Y ese sí la hizo feliz, muy feliz.

Se sentía exaltada y tranquila a la vez. Emocionada pero algo asustada. Segura pero algo confundida.

Se sentía bien.

Y sabía que no era un sueño, la calidez de esos labios no podía ser recreada ni en la mejor de las ilusiones.

Aun varios segundos después de separarse, Sakuno seguía sumida en su letargo. Solo la voz de Ryoma pegada a su oído la hizo reaccionar de un salto.

-Al menos, besas mejor de lo que juegas.

.

.

_Deliciosa._

**Continuara…**

Festejen mientras puedan, porque esto aun no termina.


	20. Epilogo del baile

Lo siento tanto, pero ya saben como es la escuela.

Ahhh, ya me había olvidado lo difícil que era (al menos para mi) mantener dos fics al mismo tiempo, gomen!

Por favor, no me odien después de este capitulo xD

**Después del baile**

Algún día tendría que levantarse y dejar de lamentarse. Y ese día tendría que ser ese, quiera o no.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Tomoka la había llamado desesperada con la noticia de que Ryoma se iba.

Se iba sin saber cuando volvía.

Se iba muy lejos, al otro lado del mundo.

Se iba dejándola a ella destrozada.

Y se iba ese mismo día, en menos de tres horas.

¿Debería ir al aeropuerto a despedirlo? ¿Debería hacer un último esfuerzo por intentar de hacer su último momento juntos algo memorable? ¿O debería dejar que se pudra esperando y que se fuera de una maldita vez sin si quiera saber cómo estaba ella?

Estados Unidos era una tierra de oportunidades, seguramente Ryoma no volvería. Y era una tierra muy lejana. Entonces tenía que decidir si quería quedarse en su cama desarmándose, o reunir fuerzas e ir hasta el aeropuerto con su mejor humor para desearle la mejor vida.

Después de todo, solo fue un beso, ella no tenía derecho a reclamar nada.

Además, un beso no tenía comparación con la oportunidad de ganar los grandes torneos de Norte América con todas las ventajas que eso traía, ni mucho menos con la posibilidad de ser el mejor del mundo. Porque ella creía en Ryoma, ¿no?

Ella creía que Ryoma sería el mejor, y creía que él no iba a volver.

Entonces, quizás un simple adiós sería suficiente para cerrar esa historia de una vez. Si algo le había enseñado Ryoma era a mostrarse fuerte frente a todos los desafíos, no importa que tan difícil se vean.

Entonces, estaba decidido. Ella quería que Ryoma se llevara el mejor recuerdo de ella.

Ya luego podría desmoronarse, ahora tenía que ser fuerte y levantarse de ese pozo que se había cavado.

**Continuara…**

¿Por qué? Porque amo esta pareja, pero vamos, ustedes creen que un noviazgo a los 12 años podrá perdurar mucho? Naa, asi que solo lo haga sufrir por su bien! Ya verán que el reencuentro será maravilloso, en unos años Ryoma no podrá solo quedarse a ver como lo hace ahora xD


	21. La Secundaria

**La secundaria**

El beso de despedida fue en una fiesta de primaria, el de bienvenida era en una fiesta de secundaria.

No se veían en 3 años completos, y sin haber cruzado más de dos palabras ya se estaban deseando otra vez. Ambos sabían que el otro iría a la fiesta esa noche. No debió haber sido una sorpresa cuando se encontraron cara a cara, sin embargo ninguno pudo evitar mostrarse asombrado al ver al otro.

Porque ahora ella tenía 15, y él 16.

Porque ahora ella era aún más hermosa, y él aún más atrevido.

Solo le dijo "Hey, Ryuuzaki" y cuando se dio cuenta la había arrastrado a un rincón apartado que les brindaba la privacidad que buscaban. Aunque ahora que Sakuno lo pensaba, no estaba muy segura de sí una vez que estuvieron solos fue Ryoma quien se lanzó sobre ella o viceversa. Después de todo, ella se había dejado arrastrar.

¿Debería detenerse?

¿O debería disfrutar?

¿Debería decirle que tenía novio?

¿O debería confesarle su amor antes de que se volviera a escapar?

Después de todo, nadie dijo que Ryoma habría vuelto para quedarse. Solo estaba de visita para festejar el cumpleaños de su madre el próximo viernes. Tenía toda una semana completa para confesarse.

Y Kintarou-kun no tenía porque enterarse. Ella no iba a decir nada, y Ryoma tampoco.

Aunque, Kintarou era un buen chico, no se merecía esto.

El remordimiento se junto con el temblor en su estómago, habían pasado 3 años y ella seguía llorando.

-No, Ryoma-kun, detente.

El chico de mirada ambarino se separó, pero no por el ruego de la joven, si no que se desprendió de un salto al sentir que ella lloraba.

-Esto no está bien-susurró la joven

Sin decir nada y sin que él la detuviera, dio media vuelta y huyó de allí antes de que la tentación fuera más fuerte que su voluntad y se lanzara a abrazarlo para contarle todos sus problemas.

.

.

Esto **no podía** volver a pasar.

Solo debía resistir una semana.

**Continuara…**

Si, cortito, pero conciso. No necesitan saber nada más


	22. Su novio

**Su novio**

Ella tenía novio. Y él lo había sabido desde mucho antes de besarla. Apenas bajó del avión, cuando su antiguo equipo lo fue a recibir, Kimimaru lo vio y le dijo "Hey, O'chibi, ella tiene novio. Cuidado con lo haces en esta semana".

Ni que a él le importara que ella estuviera con otro.

Ni que le tuviera que importar.

Pero ella ya no besaba como lo había hecho en aquel baile de primaria, ella ya tenía mucha experiencia.

Mejor dicho, alguien más le había dado mucha experiencia.

Alguien que además la había abrazado, la había reconfortado, y le había dado todo lo que él no supo darle.

¿Valía la pena decirle que la quería?

¿Sería capaz de decírselo?

No quería causarle problemas, pero no le gustaba pensar que una vez más estaba dejando pasar la oportunidad, si es que a eso se le podía llamar así.

Pensar que no la veía en tres años, y cuando por fin la encuentra la hace llorar. Algunas cosas no cambian.

¿Habrían cambiado los sentimientos de ella?

Seguramente si, después de todo estaba con otro.

Pero no sintió rechazo alguno cuando la beso, bueno a excepción al final. Pero estaba seguro que ese rechazo derivaba del miedo a ser infiel, no de una carencia de deseo. No era que él la había arrastrado contra su voluntad, ella dio paso tras paso siguiéndolo hasta que encontraron suficiente de privacidad. Él solo la guió.

Él solo quería que ella fuera feliz.

Pero no era lo suficientemente altruista como para soportar que fuera feliz con otro.

Ni era lo suficientemente egoista como para atreverse a lastimarla _otra vez_.

Además, decir _te amo_ sería tan difícil, que sospechaba que si en algún momento se diera la oportunidad, seguro no se atrevería. No a ella.

.

_Solo es una semana, Echizen. _


	23. Desesperanza

**Desesperanza**

Los Echizen se ocuparon de que el cumpleaños número cincuenta y cinco de Rinko Takeuchi-Echizen fuera a lo grande. Por supuesto que una de las más importantes amigas de la familia, Sumire Ryuuzaki, estaba invitada desde el primer momento. Y claro que la invitación se extendía a su nieta.

Y al novio de su nieta.

Si aún tuviera novio.

Los rumores decían que la pareja estaba pasando por un momento delicado. Al parecer ella había estado con otro. La pobre Sakuno no pudo contener la culpa y terminó por confesarse. Muchos se escandalizaron al saber que la aparente inocente Ryuuzaki no era tan inocente como se decía, pero los más cercanos a ella seguro se hubieran compadecido de saber que ese otro había sido Ryoma Echizen.

Pero nadie lo sabría.

Lo que si sabían, era lo mucho que la chica había sufrido con ese ingenuo amor de preadolescencia.

Ahora, varios eran los que, secretamente, deseaban que la hermosa pareja que Echizen-Ryuuzaki formaba se juntara como por arte de una historia de amor de película.

Pero pocos eran los que verdaderamente tenían alguna esperanza.

Y entre esos pocos no se encontraban ni Ryoma ni Sakuno.

Porque todos sabemos que decir te amo significa poner mucho en juego. Y Sakuno ya había perdido suficiente. Y Ryoma ya no quería hacerle más daño.

Pero tampoco quería que se repitiera lo de tres años atrás, no quería otra frívola despedida en el aeropuerto como si nada hubiera pasado, como si ninguno de los dos supiera que ese adiós tenía un significado más fuerte de lo que aparentaban. Era decirle adiós a la persona que portaba todas tus ilusiones.

Y, ahora, sería decirle adiós a quizás la única oportunidad que tendrán.

¿Tenía sentido sufrir tanto?

Cuantas veces Ryoma se sentaba en su cama en mitad de la noche preguntándose qué sería menos difícil: tratar de olvidar, o intentar convivir con los recuerdos.

¿Pero acaso valía la pena una vida aferrada a las memorias sin ver el presente?

¿No era algo tonto tenerse frente a frente, como tantas veces le habían pedido al cielo, y no decirse nada?

¿Acaso no era más apropiado preguntarse si valía la pena vivir gobernados por el miedo, en vez de cuestionarse si mirar atrás o vivir con los ojos cerrados?

.

.

¿No sería hora de empezar a creer?

**Continuara…**


	24. Ai

**Ai**

Aunque quisieron evitarse hasta poner un orden a sus pensamientos, el destino se encargó de colocarlos frente a frente bien cerca. Tan cerca, que por ir distraídos se chocaron al doblar una esquina. Y ahora ya no podían solo bajar la cabeza e irse. Ya no más huidas.

-Amm, Ryoma-kun, lo siento.-se disculpó la joven

-Está bien, fue mi culpa.-respondió.

-Emm, bueno, creo que debo-…-

-Lamento lo de tu novio-dijo Ryoma de repente.

-No te preocupes. Es algo que…,no…no fue tu culpa.

-Si lo fue.

_Despréciame._

-Está bien, tú no sabías nada.

-Sí lo sabía, Ryuuzaki.

_Entérate quien soy. Justifica mi cobardía de no decir lo que siento._

-Oh, bueno pero no tienes porque darme explicaciones, Ryoma-kun, es algo del pasado

-No es algo sin importancia, Ryuuzaki, eso estuvo mal.

_No tengas compasión de mí, no me hagas amarte aún más!_

-Está bien, Ryoma-kun, yo debí haberte detenido

-No, yo sabía, Ryuuzaki, yo sabía que estaba mal pero lo hice igual

-Bueno, ya sabes las cosas que puede hacer el alcohol.

-No tomé una sola gota, todo lo hice bien consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Yo sabía que estaba haciéndote daño.

_Dame una razón. Recházame. No hagas que esta noche termine como aquella noche._

-Estoy segura que no querías causarme problemas, solo nos dejamos llevar por el momento. Por favor, solo olvidémoslo.

-¿Acaso no entiendes lo que estoy queriendo decirte? No me importa en lo absoluto si tienes problemas con tu novio. No me importó, ni me importa.

-No, no entiendo-balbuceó la joven mientras el ojidorado se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

-Solo… solo fíjate en no idealizar demasiado a las personas.

Y dejando a una Sakuno aún más confundida, el de mirada ámbar desapareció entre la multitud.

Las cosas no estaban siendo nada fácil. Ni lo serian más adelante.

Porque esta iba a ser una larga, larga, noche.

**Continuara…**

**Dedicado a X.x-Anemone-x.X (espero haberlo escrito bien) por tu dedicación :)!**


	25. Shiteru

Ai Shiteru: Te quiero/Te amo. (no estoy segura de si está bien escrito)

**Shiteru**

-Ryoma, ven aquí un momento-llamó Nanjiro

-Que quieres-contestó el joven

-¡Esa no es manera de tratar una dama!-lo regañó golpeándolo en la cabeza

-¿Y a qué te refieres precisamente?

-¿Crees que no te vi? Primero, la evades toda la noche, luego te la chocas descuidadamente, y cuando ella se disculpa te enojas con ella. Pobre niña, tener que lidiar con un inmaduro como tú.

-No sé de que hablas, papá-dijo Ryoma intentando irse.

-Oye, no será que los problemas que Sakuno está teniendo con su novio tendrán algo que ver contigo.

-Papá, porque no te dedicas a festejar en vez de meterte en mi vida.

-De acuerdo, no me meteré más en tu vida, pero tú no te la vayas a arruinar.

-A que te refieres.

-Oh tú sabes a que me refiero.

-Tsk, te dedicas a decir tonterías sin sentido.

Terminada la conversación, Ryoma retomó su camino hacia el patio en busca de aire fresco. En la última hora, había estado experimentado cada 10 minutos unos fuertes deseos de correr lejos de ese lugar, mientras el resto del tiempo se debatía entre buscar a Sakuno o esperar a que las cosas tomen su curso. ¿Y si la buscaba que haría? Nada realmente, solo quería verla. Extrañamente, solo quería verla.

Verla bailar, verla sonreír, ver que su charla no había afectado negativamente en ella. Al menos no tan negativamente como en él.

Su solead no duró mucho.

-Ryoma-kun- la llamó ella desde atrás. Hora de enfrentarse a los hechos.

Sin saber si era para bien o para mal, Ryoma se giró lentamente para mirarla. Y allí estaba ella, sin baile, sin sonrisa, y demostrando claramente que lo que le había dicho la había dejado pensando.

No había chispa en sus ojos, solo encontró preocupación en ellos. Y seguramente su mirada sería muy parecida a la de ella.

-Yo, no sé si hice algo para que te enojaras, pero lo siento-murmuró la muchacha pasándose una mano por el pelo en un gesto de inseguridad.

Ryoma parpadeó dos veces, pero luego recordó que era muy común en ella echarse la culpa de todo.

-Te irás a Estados Unidos en unos días, y yo realmente quiero que las cosas queden bien entre nosotros, por eso lamento haber hecho lo que sea que haya hecho.

-No puedes lamentar algo que no sabes qué hiciste.

-Pero si puedo lamentar haberte hecho enojar-respondió Sakuno rápidamente.

Lo suficientemente rápido para tomar a Ryoma por sorpresa. Luego agregó

-¿No es suficiente?

Ryoma volvió a parpadear doble. _Adorable._

¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito?

-No. Porque no has hecho nada realmente.

-¿Entonces por qué te has enfadado?

-No estoy enfadado.

-…Entonces, ¿amigos?

-Amigos.

Sakuno sonrió. Ryoma se deslumbró.

Entonces, con una sonrisa más triste que pícara, el muchacho se giró a mirar las estrellas

-¿Qué tan malo es dejar pasar una oportunidad?

-¿Ah?-se desconcertó Sakuno tomándose unos segundos para procesar la pregunta tan repentina.

-¿Entiendes a que me refiero?

-…sí-respondió ella preguntándose a donde llevaba todo eso.

-¿Qué tan malo es?

-No lo sé. Supongo que depende la situación. ¿Lo has hecho?

-Muchas veces.

-¿Te arrepientes?

El joven dudó por un momento.

-Sí.

-Entonces ya deberías saber la respuesta.

Ryoma debía admitirlo, Ryuuzaki era sabia en ocasiones.

-¿Y tú lo has hecho?-le preguntó

-Sí.

-¿Y te arrepientes?

-Depende-murmuró despertando la curiosidad de él.

-¿De qué?

-Aún estoy a tiempo de tomar mi oportunidad

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

-Supongo que por miedo.

-¿A qué?

-A que él me rechace. Otra vez.

Por una fracción de segundo, Ryoma casi pierde el equilibrio, ¿podría ser que los dos estuvieran hablando de lo mismo?

¿Podría ser la vida así de cínica?

-¿Dolió mucho cuando él te…rechazó?-preguntó el muchacho, ya no miraba el cielo, ahora tenía la mirada estática en el suelo. Temía que si miraba otra cosa, los _seguramente tristes_ ojos de Ryuuzaki se le clavarían en la conciencia.

-No creo que él lo haya hecho a propósito.

-Pero te hizo daño.

-Pero también me ha ayudado muchas veces.

-¿Cómo cuando?

-Él lo sabe.

.

.

Silencio y brisas fue todo lo que se sintió por los 5 segundos más eternos de sus vidas.

.

-Quizás el también se arrepienta-murmuró Ryoma

-¿De perder una oportunidad?

-De perder _esta _oportunidad-enfatizó.

-¿Crees que el también tenga miedo? ¿A ser rechazado?

-Seguramente lo tiene. Pero creo que principalmente tiene miedo a mostrar lo que realmente siente. Yo creo que él está tan inseguro como tú

-¿Y qué crees que diría él si yo le dijera "Ai Shiteru, Ryoma-kun"?

-Entonces él diría "Y yo a ti, Ryuuzaki".

Ninguno se había movido un centímetro.

-Y luego te pediría que dejes de llorar.

Podía escucharla claramente.

-No puedo. Tú mismo lo dijiste, yo lloró mucho.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-3 años.

-¿ahora entiendes por qué te besé apenas te vi en aquella fiesta?

-Oh dios, no puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando.

-¿Y ahora entiendes cuando te digo que no me importa lo que pase entre tú y tu novio?

-Ex novio.

-Sigue siendo lo mismo-gruñó Ryoma.

Esta vez fue Sakuno la que parpadeó dos veces confundida, algo no estaba mal. Y por alguna razón, Ryoma estaba _bastante _enojado.

Pero como lo había hecho en el baile de primaria y también en la fiesta de secundaria, Ryoma se fue sin mirar atrás. Sabía que no podría irse si lo hacía. Pero a diferencia de las otras veces, esta vez Sakuno no se quedó llorando.

-¡¿No dijiste que no querías dejar pasar la oportunidad?!

-¡Tú misma lo dijiste Ryuuzaki!-respondió el chico con el mismo tono de desesperación que ella.-Vuelvo a Estados Unidos en unos días-continuó- ¡¿no crees que ya tengo suficiente tortura?!

Ryoma apretó los puños _por nada en el mundo _debía girar.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? Yo también lo voy a sufrir.

-Tsk, tú tienes a tú novio.

-¡Pues yo no quiero a mi ex novio! ¡Yo te quiero a ti!

Ya no importaba si alguien los escuchaba.

-¡Supéralo entonces! ¡No siempre se consigue lo que quieres, ya deberías saberlo!

-¿Y tú vas a superarlo?

-Eso es problema mío.

Sakuno ya no pudo soportarlo, quería estar sola para poder descargarse tranquila. Esto no estaba llevando a ningún lado.

-Bien. Que pases una linda estadía en América. Mis saludos a tu madre.

Sakuno se giró con pisadas fuertes encaminándose hacia la salida. Pero antes de irse, se detuvo para descargar toda su impotencia en un gruñido:

-¡Hasta nunca, Echizen!

Ryoma pateó el piso una vez.

Dos veces.

Tres veces.

Hasta que a la cuarta se detuvo a medio camino y dejó que las tristeza por fin se escurriera de sus orbes ámbares.

Ahora lo entendía. Desde el momento que en cayó por Ryuuzaki había perdido su oportunidad.

.

.

Por su parte, Sakuno huyó de la fiesta como un rayo. Llegó a su casa y llamó a su abuela para avisarle. Entonces, se abalanzó sobre el sillón.

Luego pasó a la alfombra.

Luego al refrigerador.

Luego al otro sillón.

Luego a la ducha.

Hasta que llegó a su cama. Y después de tanta lagrima y tanto reflexionar, gritar, y discutir con ella misma, ella también se dio cuenta de algo.

La vida no era un cuento de hadas. Y si quieres algo, reclámalo.

Y si ella quería a Ryoma, tendría que pelear por él. Aún si debía pelear con Ryoma mismo.

Porque esta vez, ya no tenían 12 años.

**Continuará**

**Gomen, gomen, gomen!!**

**Pero las últimas semanas fueron algo agitadas. Primero, decidí tomarme un tiempito en la semana de exámenes trimestrales. Pero terminada la semana de estudio, me tocó una semana de gira de hospital en hospital. Primero nació mi primera sobrina, y el mismo día mi prima. Y después, lo operaron mi papá, nada grave. Pero con todo esto quiero decir que estuve bastante ocupada, no fue por pura vagancia.**

**Quizás haya algunas reacciones que entiendan, como el enojo de Sakuno, pero eso ya lo voy a aclara en los próximos capítulos cuando haga la "introspección psicológica "de los personajes, o mejor conocido como reflexión =)**


	26. Miedo

**Miedo**

_¡Hasta nunca Echizen!, _fue lo último que escuchó de ella.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en que no la volvería a ver. Ese último momento juntos, esa última conversación, y esa especie de confesión, habían sido de alguna forma su despedida. La última vez que se verían en muchos años. La última oportunidad de demostrar sus sentimientos. Y seguramente, el primer recuerdo que tendrían al pensar en el otro.

Cuando llegó una semana atrás, jamás pensó que se iría así. Jamás esperó que ella le dijera que lo amaba, dándole la oportunidad de decir un "yo también" salvándose de ser el primero en abrirle sus sentimientos al otro, para luego terminar peleados.

Peleados como si no tuvieran ganas de lanzarse a los brazos del otro y arrumarse por todo lo que no se habían arrumado en esos 3 años. Como si no se estuvieran muriendo por decirse miles de cosas y besarse hasta que todo el mundo supiera que ya estaban juntos. Como si no se amaran mutuamente.

Pero él, diferente al entusiasmo de ella, se asustó. Sintió que todo lo que él veía como _su mundo _ahora ya no tenían tanta importancia. Sintió que ahora ella pasaba a tener un papel aún más importante en su vida, de una manera tan rápida que lo espantó. Principalmente, sintió que perdía el control. Ahora que le había confesado que la amaba sentía que le estaba confiriendo demasiado poder sobre él a ella. Ahora estaba en una situación que no podía calcular ni controlar.

Y por eso se asustó. Y por eso huyó.

_¡¿no crees que ya tengo suficiente tortura?!,_ le preguntó como si ella fuera la culpable de todos los problemas en los que él mismo se enredaba.

Ella no tenía la culpa de que él no pudiera poner sus ideas en orden. Ella no tenía la culpa de que él la amara tanto. Pero aún así ella estaba pagando la condena.

Quizás era mejor así. Estar peleados, para que la distancia no doliera tanto. Aunque lo que no dolía en la distancia, dolía en el saber que le estaba mintiendo.

Pero, y si las cosas hubieran sido diferente, si se hubieran dicho todo lo que realmente querían decirse, si se hubieran abrazado y besado todo lo que el impulso les dictaba, luego ¿Habría sido capaz de dejarlo todo para estar con ella? ¿Habría abandonado sus metas en América para volver a su Japón natal, donde lo esperaban sus amigos, su familia, y el amor de su vida, solo por ella?

Quién sabe. Las personas somos tan complicadas, que a veces nos aburrimos si no nos complicamos la vida nosotros mismos.

Y Ryoma Echizen era especialmente complejo.


	27. Multitudes

Sería algo muy lindo de su parte y de compasión hacia esta humilde autora si leen la nota del final :)

**Multitudes**

El aeropuerto desbordaba de gente yendo y viniendo. Pero aún dentro de un mar de caras desconocidas pudo divisar a la distancia esos ojos que tanto temía enfrentar. A pesar de aquella confesión confusa y esa conversación que dejó más dudas que aclaraciones, ella había ido al aeropuerto a despedirlo. Y esta vez sentía que era mil veces más atormentador que la despedida de 3 años atrás.

Esta vez ella no se molestó en guardarse la tristeza que se le escurría por los ojos.

Esta vez ella no venía a decir adiós.

Y esta vez ella se atrevió a preguntar por qué.

Y él no supo que responder.

Entonces ella le preguntó a que le temía.

Y él volvió a rezongar.

Entonces, desesperada por entender que sucedía, le preguntó:

-¿Si te digo que te amo, tu respuesta seguirá siendo la misma?

-Sí. Pero las cosas no cambiaran.

Ryoma se quedó mirando como ella bajaba la cabeza.

-No lo entiendo. Lo he pensado mil veces, y no lo entiendo. Por qué te niegas tanto, Ryoma, por qué no quieres tomar la oportunidad.

-Nosotros no podemos estar junto, Ryuuzaki. Tendrás que aceptarlo.

-No puedo hacerlo. No puedo aceptar algo que no entiendo. El Ryoma que conozco, el Ryoma del que estoy enamorada, me enseñó a jamás bajar los brazos, a nunca dejarse caer. ¿Acaso eres tan diferente a ese Ryoma ahora?

-Tsk, esas son solo apariencias.

-Eso no cambia mi postura.

-Y eso no cambia la mía.

-Explícame entonces.

-Yo tenía toda mi vida armada, Ryuuzaki, tenía todas mis metas planteadas, hasta que tu viniste a…a…

-A entrometerme en tus planes, no?

-Iba a decir a convertir todas mis ilusiones en realidad.

-Tú no me quieres en verdad.

-¿Te hace más feliz pensar eso?

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces para que piensas cosas que no son.

-Si me quisieras creerías un poco más en mí. No voy a lastimarte Ryoma.

-Yo no tengo miedo a que me lastimes, Ryuuzaki. Tú no eres la que debe dejarlo todo para que podamos estar juntos.

-Yo debo dejar a mi novio, y toda mi reputación sin importar lo que digan los demás para estar contigo. Creo que ya lo he hecho en realidad.

-Tú lo hiciste por decisión propia.

-Sé que no te importa lo que pase con Kintarou, ¿pero tampoco te importa lo que pase con nosotros?

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Si vienes a buscar explicaciones, no te las puedo dar.

-¿y qué puedes darme?

-Un adiós.

-Pues eso es lo que yo quiero evitar.

-¿Qué más quieres de mi? Por favor, ya no me pidas explicaciones.

Sakuno lo miró afligido y luego bajó la cabeza. Ryoma se odio a sí mismo, no solo la confundía y la abandonaba, si no que ahora también la había hecho llorar.

-Duele verte llorar-susurró el joven.

-Duele oírte decir adiós.

-Supongo que cada uno tiene sus males.

-¿No te vas a arrepentirte luego?

-Ya he tomado mi decisión.

-Sigo sin entender. Ryoma, tú que siempre has quebrado con todos los esquema ahora tienes miedo de tomar una oportunidad.

-Ya tengo que irme. Adiós, Ryuuzaki.

Ryoma se giró rápido, sabiendo que si no lo hacía en ese momento no lo haría nunca. Pero no pudo avanzar. La pequeña mano de Sakuno se afirmaba en su muñeca sorprendiéndolo por un momento.

-Voy a perder mi vuelo, Ryuuzaki-musitó suavemente, ya no quería peleas.

-Y yo voy a perder a quien amo.

-Por favor, ya no más.

-¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

-No lo sé.

-¿Nunca quizás?

-Quizás.

Sakuno debió darse por vencida, a pesar de los años Ryoma seguía siendo más fuerte que ella. Pero antes de dejarlo ir, le dio un pequeño apretón y dejó que su voz se quebrara al hablar

-Prométeme que serás el mejor.

Ryoma entendió perfectamente a que se refería.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Tiempo después, un avión partía rumbo a América. En él, Ryoma recordaba la promesa sonriendo tristemente . Fue una muy inteligente forma de Sakuno de decirle que al menos si él elegía sus metas sobre ella, entonces mejor que hiciera todo lo posible por conseguirlas. Así su sacrificio, el de los dos, no sería en vano.

Y cuando ya se encontraban a varios kilómetros y millas de distancia, Sakuno lloró por todo lo que no pudo ser. Y Ryoma, por su parte, lloró por todo lo que dejaba atrás.

_Suerte Ryoma, _suspiró Sakuno hacía las nubes, _Cuídate._

_Suerte Kintarou_, pensó Ryoma cruzando el cielo, _Cuídala._

* * *

**Oh-por-dios!** Primero que nada, pido disculpas! Y no, no por el retraso. Sé que siempre hago lo mismo y nunca cambio, soy un caso perdido. Pido perdón por lo que escribí! Estuve releyendo algunos capítulos del FF, y la verdad no sé que me sucedió con los últimos 3! Es decir, son tan oscuros, egoístas y sin esperanza alguna!

Definitivamente no estaba en mi mejor momento cuando los escribí, pero bueno ya saben cómo somos las mujeres, estamos gobernadas por las hormonas del mes. Y yo, por mi parte, veo mis actitudes muy afectadas por ellas. Hay cosas que una semana hago, que a la otra definitivamente no me atrevería.

Prometo traer un poco más de amor al Fic. Además, ya estamos cerca del final así que todos los problemas deben ser resueltos!

Y ya se que en este capítulo aun se ve esa atmosfera desalentadora, pero lo escribí cuando aún me encontraba en esa época de _decaimiento_, a falta de un nombre mejor. Decidí corregirla más adelante, pero no le he hecho ningún cambio, ya me las voy a ingeniar en los próximos capítulos.

Cómo verán, si comparan el capitulo con lo que he escrito ahora, se darán cuenta que ahora me encuentro en un momento mucho mejor, y prometo intentar no volver a la etapa oscura hasta terminar el fic al menos. Solo asegúrense de retarme si vuelvo a caer en la tragedia :)


	28. Desarmada

**Desarmada**

Él no iba a volver.

El destino ya se había hecho escuchar. Y a ellos les tocaban caminos distintos.

Toda esa fuerza que la había impulsado a correr hasta el aeropuerto se había ido junto con aquel avión, y ahora solo podía deslizarse por la pared hasta sentarse en el solitario suelo de su habitación. Parecía una muñeca que miraba sin mirar y cuyas manos y piernas no funcionaban por sí mismas. Después de tanto luchar, terminaba quedándose con nada. Como siempre.

_¿Crees en el destino, Sakuno? ¿Crees que ustedes realmente debían estar juntos? ¿Y sí hay algo mejor allí afuera esperando por tí?_

Sakuno sacudió su cabeza recordando los consuelos de Tomoka. No. Si hubiera algo mejor realmente preparado para ella, ¿por qué la vida le hacía sufrir tanto en el camino? Además, ¿Qué podría ser mejor? Ryoma correspondía su sentimiento. Pero Ryoma había decidido irse, dejando su vida totalmente desarmada. Las cosas con Kintarou habían sido un desastre, la gente hablaba como si ella no los escuchara y ya no tenía ganas de levantarse una vez más.

Podría quedarse toda la vida así, mirando la vida pasar antes sus ojos vacíos. Por lo que había para vivir, mejor quedarse en su habitación.

Él no iba a volver. Él nunca se iba a enterar sobre la manera en que se quebraba por su partida. Él simplemente iba a ser el mejor tenista del mundo que llevaría al tenis japonés a su máxima gloria y que nunca volteó a mirar a aquello que sacrificaba por sus sueños. Esa era la clave para triunfar después de todo, ¿no? Sacrificarlo todo por tus metas. A ella le tocaba pagar una parte de los triunfos de él, y la verdad era que ya comenzaba a aceptarlo. Después de todo, uno solo quiere lo mejor para la persona que ama.

Y ella lo amaba a él.

Quizás, en varios años, cuando él fuera el número uno y ella quizás tuviera una carrera, se reencontrarían y recordarían su historia simplemente como una anécdota. Quizás con el tiempo el dolor se fuera.

* * *

Este no es el final!

Perdón por la tardanza, ya saben cómo es la escuela, estudiar, estudiar, escribir un porquito, estudiar, estudiar mucho, ESTUDIAR, y seguir estudiando.


	29. Ella, él y aquel

**Ella, él y aquel.**

El cielo parecía tener un tornasolado de violeta y negro, mientras que el pasto era de un borroso azul verdoso. El viento soplaba de todos lados y las nubes tapaban la luna. Se levanto del suelo y se acomodó su gorra, aún no había perdido esa costumbre de acostarse en cualquier lugar para dormir un rato.

Si bien cuando se puso de pie aún estaba algo somnoliento, la imagen que lo recibió lo impactó lo suficiente para que estuviera bien despierto.

La mujer que pensó que no volvería a ver en mucho tiempo estaba allí sentada en la lejanía. Quiso acercarse, pero ella no estaba sola. No, ella estaba con un hombre. Ella estaba con quien, según él, era su novio.

Seguramente lo era.

Su novio reía encantado, estaba feliz. Sentados en aquella mesa de bar, dejando ver al mundo la pareja que eran. Dejando que ver a él lo que había dejado atrás. _La decisión ya está tomada, _se decía constantemente.

Pero ella no estaba feliz. Ella lloraba. Y Kintarou no parecía notarlo. Y él no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

¿Por qué lloraba Sakuno?, ¿por qué Kintarou seguía viéndose tan encantando cómo antes?, ¿y por qué aunque gritara su voz no salía de su garganta?

Gritó, susurró, gruñó, pero lo único que se escuchaba era el murmullo del viento y la risa de Kintarou a lo lejos.

Cerró los ojos, pero seguía viendo todo igual de nítido.

Quiso moverse, pero parecía estar caminando en el lugar.

Ella seguía llorando en silencio. Y estaba tan lejos. _Como a un continente de distancia_.

Pero su novio seguía hablando y riendo, como si fueran la pareja más feliz. Como si no la viera.

_Despierta, __**despierta**__, DESPIERTA!_

_._

_._

Solo era un sueño. ¿Podría calificarse de pesadilla, quizás?

Ryoma se sacudió el pelo, sentía como si hubiera estado paralizado por mucho tiempo. Se levantó de su cama americana y se dirigió a la ventana observando su vista de la ciudad desde su 18° piso.

_¿Qué has hecho, echizen?_

_¿Qué vas a hacer?_

* * *

Alerta, alerta, lado oscuro ataca otra vez, pero ya se irá, prometido.

Bienvenida Ladyred, veo que te ha gustado el ff :)

Nos vemos y gracias a todos por los reviews, y sigan asi que asi me gustan!


	30. Cuando vienes

**Cuando vienes**

_¡Pong, Pong!_

El sonido de la pelota al golpear la pared llevaba el ritmo de su respiración. El tenis le ayudaba a blanquear su mente y a liberar tensiones. Era hora de seguir adelante, era hora de intentar ser mejor.

Las luces de la calle se prendieron, ya estaba anocheciendo. Pero ella no paraba. En ese caluroso día de verano, la noche era lo mejor para entrenar. Desistió en seguir secándose le sudor, cada vez que frenaba para pasarse un toalla por la cara a los segundos ya estaba empapada otra vez.

Un golpe demasiado fuerte lanzó la pelota más lejos de su alcance. Respiró profundo y fue a sentarse por un momento para reponer algo de aire. Quiso tomar su botella de agua cuando una de sus trenzas se interpuso en el camino de su mano. Iba a apartarla pero se quedó observándola. Quizás era hora de un corte de cabello. Después de tantos años de llevar esas largas trenzas, ya era hora de un cambio.

Sí, se cortaría el pelo por los hombros. La idea le agradaba

Quería cambiar. Volver a empezar.

Y con esa nueva decisión se levantó para recuperar su pelota y seguir entrenando. Pero un fuerte dolor recorrió su rodilla derecha y la mando de devuelta a sentarse.

-_Maldición…_-murmuró

Dolía mucho, pero quería tener que parar su entrenamiento. Intentó calmarse, y con su calma también se alivió un poco el dolor. Escuchó un rebotar cerca de ella y vio como su pelota rodaba hacia sus pies.

-No te tenses, es peor-aconsejó una voz. Su corazón se detuvo.

_-Que…_-murmuró intentando recuperar el aire-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mm, supongo que perdiendo mi orgullo.

Sus ojos miel la miraron de la misma forma que lo habían hecho en aquella fiesta de primaria cuando se besaron por primera vez. Con soberbia, y algo de ternura.

-¿Se te olvidó algo en Japón?-le preguntó mordaz, no estaba dispuesta a hacerse ilusiones, esto debía ser solo un juego del destino.

-Algo así.

-Y te perdiste buscándolo y terminaste en este parque.

-No, vine aquí a buscar eso que me olvidé.

-Aquí no hay más que yuyos y un par de árboles, no creo que te los dejen entrar a Norteamérica.

Ryoma se tomó un momento para poner en orden sus palabras

-Cuando llegué a Estados Unidos, cuando llegué a mi apartamento y vi lo vació que estaba, me di cuenta que no tenía nada en esa ciudad. Me di cuenta que no era allí a donde quería estar.

-Sin embargo te quedaste allí por 2 meses.

-No podía volver. No podía dejarlo todo después de tanto esfuerzo que me costó irme.

-Pero volviste.

-Porque me di cuenta que nunca te pregunté una cosa. Algo que no me estaba dejando en paz.

-Que cosa.

-Antes de que yo volviera, antes de que toda esta locura empezará, ¿eras feliz?

-_¿Cómo?_

-Dímelo. ¿Lo eras?

-Sí.

-Lo sabía. ¿Entiendes por qué no podemos estar juntos? Desde que todo esto empezó, solo me he dedicado a arruinar tu vida. Cuando por fin tomé la oportunidad y te besé, al otro día desaparecí por 3 años, y cuando volví no me importó que tú tuvieras un novio, no me importó que ya tuvieras tu vida hecha, y no me importó si yo arruinaba todo eso, yo solo quería estar contigo. ¿No lo entiendes? Cuando estoy cerca de ti solo complicó todo. Ahora mismo, me acercó y te lesionas la rodilla.

-¡No, no es así! Sí, antes era feliz. Pero solo porque yo pensaba que no había nada más allá. Pero entonces apareciste e hiciste exactamente lo que yo deseaba que hicieras. Y me demostraste que en verdad no era tan feliz como podía llegar a serlo si estaba contigo. Con Kintarou me sentía tranquila, segura, pero contigo me siento en la cumbre de la felicidad. Pensé que sentías lo mismo, y por eso lo intenté todo para que te quedaras. Pero evidentemente, había cosas más importantes en tu vida, y ya estoy aceptando eso.

-Cosas más importantes, pero que estupidez. He hecho todo el camino hasta aquí para preguntarte si eras feliz, porque no he podido dormir por no saber eso, y tú me dices que hay cosas más importantes.

-¡Pues es eso lo que me das a entender!

Sakuno se tapó la boca después de ese grito. Otra vez terminaban discutiendo, otra vez ella lloraba, otra vez veía esa expresión de dolor en los ojos de él. No quería que esta charla terminara como las demás pero simplemente ya no sabía qué camino tomar, qué palabras decir, qué cosas explicar para poder conseguir su final feliz.

-¡Simplemente entiende que te quiero mucho como para seguir arruinando tu vida!

-¡Es que no lo haces!

-¡Sí lo hago, una y otra vez, y realmente no sé a que vine aquí! No importa cuánto intenté alejarme de ti, siempre terminó buscándote y después arrepintiéndome.

-¡Por qué, por qué, por qué! Son esas decisiones las que hacen que arruines mi vida, que nos la arruinemos mutuamente. No te vayas, por favor, no me dejes otra vez-las lágrimas ya eran incontenibles-¿No lo ves, Ryoma, no ves el verdadero problema?

-Sí lo veo, por eso me voy. Cada vez que estoy contigo hago cosas que no debo y termino lastimándote, no quiero eso. Quiero irme y que te olvides que existo.

-¡No! No arruinas cuando estas cerca, sino cuando te vez. Lo ves, cuando estoy contigo, como ahora, me siento feliz. Realmente feliz. Pero cuando te vas, cuando hablas de irte para no volver, es ahí cuando quiero morir. No es cuando te acercas, Ryoma, es cuando te alejas. Pero no quiero que te quedes o te vayas por mi, Ryoma, no quiero que yo condicione tu vida, sé que ya tienes todo planeado y que yo me interpongo, por eso quiero que si te vas a Estados Unidos, o si te quedas en Japón, lo hagas por ti. Ya no quiero que intentes cuidarme. No quiero seguir siendo una molestia.

-Se que dije que tenía mi vida armada. Pero es mentira, pensé que te darías cuenta de eso. ¿Qué puedo tener en Estados Unidos? Solo el tenis, eso no es una vida.

-¿Solo el tenis? Estados Unidos puede darte el sueño más grande de todos. Puede hacerte el mejor del mundo.

-Eso suena bien desde afuera, pero cuando tus días son de estudiar y entrenar todo el tiempo sabiendo que en otro lado hay algo mucho mejor entonces no se ve tan bien.

-¿Estás diciendo que vas a desistir de tu sueño?

-Estoy diciendo que puedo hacerlo después.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces, _Sakuno_, si me quedo, me darías ¿una tercera oportunidad?

-Tercera y última-respondió sonriendo como hacía mucho tiempo no sonreía.

-Y si me voy, ¿prometes olvidarme?

…Silencio…

.

.

-Un partido-dijo ella.

-¿Qué?

-Un partido. Juguemos un partido, tengo una raqueta de más en mi bolso.

-Pero, ¿y tu rodilla?

-No es nada, solo un dolor temporal, ya se me ha ido.

-Un partido…

-Sí, para distenderte. Ryoma, no sé cuando volveré a verte, y quizás cuando lo haga seas tan famoso que tenga que hablar con 3 asistentes y 5 guardaespaldas para poder jugar contigo. Vamos, ¿tienes miedo, niño americano?

-Claro que no, te daré tu partido, y no te sientas humillada al perder. Después de todo juegas con Ryoma Echizen.

-Si claro, no infles demasiado tu ego porque voy a destruirlo.

-¿Lista, niña bonita?

-Lista, niño de América.

-A jugar.

_A jugar…_

Sakuno se ajustó sus trenzas. Ahora que lo pensaba, ya no tenía ganas de un nuevo corte de cabello.

* * *

Los diálogos no me convencen. Sé que apestan. Pero otro día voy a arreglarlos, quizás, ahora me voy a dormir para recuperarme de esta laargaa semana.

**Nota:** Editado para correguir algunos errores de tipeos, gracias!


	31. Luz

**Luz**

El primer game para Echizen, y el segundo ya casi lo tenía ganado, pero Ryuusaki tampoco se la dejaba tan fácil.

Sí, Sakuno había mejorado mucho en los últimos años, pero Ryoma tampoco se había quedado descansando.

Sakuno no midió su fuerza al estirarse para alcanzar esa pelota tan cerca de la red, y el tiro terminó yéndose lejos de la cancha.

-Yo voy-dijo la chica viendo como la pelota rebotaba por la vereda.

Ryoma la observó caminar grácilmente hacía la calle. Una única palabra cruzaba por su mente en ese momento de tranquilidad: _hermosa._

Una luz parecía desprenderse de ella, creciendo y creciendo en la medida en que Ryoma se daba cuenta que esa palabra casi no era suficiente para describir lo que veía. Tan compenetrado estaba en su deleite, que el resto de sus sentidos se apagaron, incluido el sentido común.

Tiempo después se culparía incansablemente por su error, porque por estar tan ocupado observando no vio lo evidente. No era normal que un ser humano, por más belleza que tuviera, _desprendiera_ luz en medio de la noche.

Y cuando quiso reaccionar, cuando notó que la luz no venía de ella sino de su costado, cuando vio esos ojos marrones llenos de terror, ya era tarde. El ruido de un frenado que no pudo evitar la tragedia lo acompañó mientras corría hacía ella. Un golpe de costado y la chica voló varios metros hasta aterrizar en el caliente y duro cemento. No importaba cuán rápido Ryoma corriera, no pudo hacer nada más que mirar. Su cabeza se preparaba para lo peor, mientras en su pecho una débil esperanza se aferraba a una ilusión sin fundamentos. Él vio como el auto la atropellaba, él vio como su cuerpo de contorsionaba por el golpe, y también vio lo fuerte que fue la caída. Cuando por fin la alcanzó, después de segundos que parecieron vidas enteras, ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡¿Sakuno, Sakuno?!-la llamó desesperado.

No tenía respuesta. Se arrodilló junto a ella, le era difícil resistir a la tentación de tomarla entre sus brazos, sentirla cerca, sentirla respirar, pero sabía que era peligroso moverla en ese estado.

-Sakuno, por favor, tienes que mantenerte consciente-masculló tomando su cara

Los parpados de ella se abrieron a su llamado, pero sus ojos no parecían poder concentrarse. Las manos de Ryoma temblaron mientras susurraba un _no me dejes. _

La desesperación era una sensación horrible. Se sentía como el mismo infierno, como miles de agujas que desgarraban todas sus esperanzas con pequeños pero destructivos pinchazos. Y últimamente era la desesperación, la impotencia, y toda esa clase de sentimientos los que gobernaban su vida.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, intentando mantenerla consciente, intentando no quebrarse, solo supo que en ese momento nada en este largo y ancho mundo le importaba más que ella.

Sirenas se acercaban a lo lejos. Unas manos lo alejaron de ella, al principio se resistió para yo no tenía fuerzas ni para ello.

Mientras observaba desde un rincón como los paramédicos se ocupaban del amor de su vida – de su roto e inconsciente amor de su vida – sintió como todo su cuerpo se ponía frío y pálido, casi verdoso, cómo sus músculos no le respondían, cómo los instintos se hacían cargo de la situación. Dejó que el pánico cundiera, dejó que todo su dolor se le escurriera por los ojos.

_¿No lo entiendes? Cuando estoy cerca de ti solo complicó todo_

**Continuara**

**

* * *

  
**

**Este ha sido mi pequeño descanso antes de comenzar a estudiar para las evaluaciones anuales. Si sienten que e lado oscuro ha vuelto, culpen a la física, la matemática, la historia y todas esas materias que nos frustran en el día a día. **

**Nos vemos, y realmente espero que el próximo capítulo no tarde tanto, lo siento!**

**Ahora ya me voy a domir ******


	32. Oscuridad

**Oscuridad**

Las paredes del hospital eran de un blanco impecable, como si quisieran disimular las miles de tragedias que se lloraban entre ellas. Ese día a él le tocaba ser uno más en la sala de espera. Ese día sintió en carne propia lo terrible de tener que esperar un diagnóstico, lo desesperante lo que es ver pasar médico tras enfermera sin que nadie te dé una respuesta, lo atormentador que es que todo tipo de esperanza sea borrada por los recuerdos nítidos del accidente.

Quizás sus ojos ya se habían secado, quizás era natural en él no permitirse llorar en público, el punto es que ninguna lágrima suya presenció la escena. Su mirada, que se mantenía fija en aquella puerta de madera que iba y venía con el paso del personal del hospital, era fría, era distante, era una barrera que no le permitía mostrar ningún sentimiento. Esto, junto con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho como una muralla y su pose de chico malo, hacían que las demás personas se alejaran de él. Lo que menos quiere uno cuando está en un hospital es tener más problemas. Sin embargo, hubo alguien que sí se le acercó, alguien que fue directo hacía él. Alguien que se debatía entre estrangularlo allí mismo o consolarlo.

-Koshimae-lo llamó ese alguien, optando por no prejuzgar.

-Kintaro, ¿cómo te enteraste?-le respondió Ryoma, medio sorprendido, medio nervioso de que le pidiera explicaciones que ni para él mismo tenía.

-La entranadora Ryuuzaki estaba con mi equipo cuando la llamaron del hospital.

-Ah.

Ryoma desvió la mirada, mientras el pelirrojo se pasaba una mano por el pelo intentando buscar calma. Se podía notar desde lejos cómo se esforzaba por no quebrarse. A lo lejos Sumire intentaba hablar con algún médico, seguramente se moría por hablar con él pero prefirió darle espacio a Kintaro.

-¿Por qué volviste, Koshimae?-preguntó Kintarou mirando el piso, no había tono de acusación en su voz.

-¿Quieres la verdad?

-Aunque duela.

_Si, yo también la quiero, _pensó Ryoma.

-Quería volver a verla.

-Seguro que ella se puso muy contenta cuando te vio.

-Discutimos, en realidad.

-Aun así, seguro estaba feliz.

…Silencio…

-Nunca fue mi intensión interponerme entre ustedes dos-comentó Ryoma

-Y no lo dudo. Pero nunca necesitaste _proponértelo_ en realidad, Sakuno siempre te esperó.

-Si debes culpar a alguien es a mí, no a ella. Fui yo quien no pudo poner su mente en orden a tiempo.

-Bueno, tampoco es como si tú lo hubieras planeado. Tú le haces bien a Sakuno, Koshimae. A pesar de que tu _desorden _la lastimara tanto, yo sé que tú eres por quién ella va a preguntar cuando despierte.

Kintaro sonrió de lado y se sentó cerca de donde Ryoma estaba parado. Con sus codos apoyados en sus piernas se llevó las manos a los ojos y apretó fuerte los dientes. Ryoma lo miró desde detrás de su barrera, pero a pesar de sus ojos vacios algo dentro de él se estaba moviendo. Kintaro estaba tan quebrado como él, pero aún así no buscaba culpables. Él, en cambio, si habría estado en su lugar hubiera puesto el mismo ímpetu que ponía en culparse a sí mismo en culpar a alguien más si pudiera. Simplemente para descargarse, para intentar sobrellevar la situación. Pero Kintaro no, Kintaro se las arreglaba solo. Ahí estaba él, quién le robó a su novia, quién nunca tuvo ningún miramiento hacía él mientras lo hacía, quién se había quedado mirando mientras la atropellaban, y sin embargo no le dijo nada, no lo acusó ni lo culpó.

Y eso era peor que si lo hubiera hecho. Eso estaba mal, Ryoma conocía sus culpas y necesitaba que Kintaro se enojara con él, necesitaba que alguien lo apuntara para poder cargar con sus problemas de forma tradicional. Necesitaba que lo juzgaran para poder victimizarse y así canalizar su ira. Pero nada de eso iba a pasar.

-Puedes culparme si quieres. Sería lo normal-le dijo, pero Kintaro no dio indicio de haberlo escuchado.

El pelirrojo solo siguió llorando, cargando con su propio peso, como debería hacer él. Según Kintaro, Sakuno lo había _esperado_. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué teniendo a Kintaro Sakuno lo prefirió a él? Para él no tenía sentido. Ni nunca lo tendría sabiendo que él solo le había dado problemas, indecisiones y desilusiones.

Ya desde un principio, su terquedad no quería permitirle aceptar que estaba enamorado. Solo en el final, cuando sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad, se atrevió a buscarla. Y ni si quiera fue capaz de decirle lo que sentía, solo la besó para marcar su territorio. Solo lo hizo por el egoísmo de querer tenerla para él aún sabiendo que al día siguiente no la vería más. Ni si quiera le dijo adiós.

Luego, volvió y fue el principio de la tragedia. No le importó lo que ella pensaba, él quería besarla otra vez, quería recordar la calidez de esa boca, y así lo hizo. Otra vez no le dijo nada sobre sus sentimientos, como si ella le fuera a leer la mente, como si con eso ella hubiera sabido lo mucho que la había necesitado en realidad.

Y después se confesó, y solo fue para peor. Confesarse significaba compartir la vida con alguien. Y él no quería abandonar su sueño, ni tampoco se atrevía a pedirle que ella lo dejara todo para irse con él a América.

En el final, se arrepintió y volvió. Él quería quedarse, pero necesitaba saber si su presencia en realidad no le hacía más daño a ella. Y como siempre, no supo explicarse, y termino creando más confusión.

Luego vino la discusión, el partido, la luz, el auto y terminó en la oscuridad.

Él no era lo mejor para Sakuno como Kintaro creía, él solo le causaba daño. Y aun así ella se empeñaba en aceptarlo así como era. Si tan solo ella lo rechazara, si dejara de alimentar sus esperanzas, él se iría bien lejos. Pero él la amaba, como nunca amó a nadie. Ella fue la primera, y se mantuvo fuerte en su mente, no podía alejarse si ella lo quería cerca. Pero los hechos demostraban constantemente que él no sabía cómo hacerle _bien. _

_La amaba_, ella era todo, era su luz y su oscuridad, su problema y su solución, su sueño y su pesadilla, la razón de su vida y también la de su constate cuestionamiento.

Ya no sabía qué más hacer.

Ya no quería hacer nada más, en realidad. Ya habían sido demasiados errores.

* * *

Lo siento, se que mi lado oscuro es odioso, pero es mi fuente de inspiración! Gomen!


	33. Despertar

**Despertar**

Respiró profundo antes de tocar la puerta, luego contuvo el aire mientras la abría.

-Hola-saludó asomándose a la habitación.

Las dos muchachas dentro se giraron al instante. Una de ellas, la que tenía el cabello más corto, se levantó de inmediato pero sin soltar la trenza que le estaba haciendo a la otra

-Hola, Ryoma. Pasa, pasa-le dijo-yo ya me iba.

Ryoma sabía que era mentira con solo ver la trenza a medio terminar, pero aún así apreció el detalle.

-Recuerda que prometiste volver para almorzar juntas-le recordó la chica en la camilla

-Por su puesto. Adiós, Sakuno, cuídate-se despidió.

-Adios, Tomoka.

-Nos vemos, Ryoma.

-Nos vemos-respondió el aludido.

La puerta se cerró tras él y ahora estaban solos. Miles de preguntas se formaron en su cabeza, pero no se atrevió a hablar.

-Te ves terrible-bromeó ella con una pequeña risa

-Lo sé-dijo él, su boca sutilmente curvada hacía arriba.

La forma en que él la miró le hizo desviar la vista apabullada. Una vez más, como cada vez que Ryoma le hacía sonrojar, se tuvo que recordar que ya no tenía 12 años.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte-le dijo ella volviendo a mirarlo, ahora estaba seria,-ni de que culparte.

Él tenía la respuesta perfecta para contradecirla, pero en el momento en que vio como esos ojos marrones se iluminaba con una sonrisa todas las palabras se alejaron de su boca. Entonces se dio cuenta que no hacía falta hablar, y que esa sonrisa era la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

Significaba que sí, que estaba bien. Que no, que no quería que él se volviera a ir nunca más. Y que sí, que ella también lo quería con toda su alma.

Todo lo demás era superficial a esas alturas. Él sonrió y su sonrisa también era una respuesta para ella.

Su sonrisa, más fresca y más feliz de lo que había visto en mucho tiempo, también le decía a ella lo que quería escuchar. Que nunca más la iba a dejar.

Ya habían hablado suficiente por ahora.

-No olvides que aún me debes medio partido de tenis-le recordó ella mientras él se acomodaba en la silla que Tomoka había dejado.

-Lo sé. Pero mejor esperemos un poco antes de eso-respondió él mientras la observaba terminar su trenza.

-Estaba pensando, podríamos ir a las canchas del parque norte, ya sabes, esas que están alejadas de los autos.-ofreció riendo.

-Claro.

Paz. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Era todo lo que tenía.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Estoy feliz :)


End file.
